1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an electrostatic chuck system and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used for mobile devices, e.g., smartphones, tablet PCs, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, and portable information terminals, and electronic devices, e.g., ultra-thin TVs and advertisement boards. The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic emission layer interposed between an anode and a cathode. The organic emission layer may be formed in an emission area on a display substrate by various methods. For example, a deposition process, a print process, or a laser-induced thermal imaging (LITI) process may be used. The LITI process may allow the organic emission layer to be minutely patterned. be used for a large area, and realize high resolution.